


Make Me Curtis

by AmbieBambi



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi
Summary: You defy Curtis, and hes going to make you do as he wants.
Relationships: Curtis Everett/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Make Me Curtis

He told you, and Fuck if you didn’t purposely defy him. Your chin tilting up as you declared those three little words.

“Make me Curtis” Oh fuck Babygirl, wasnt that an invitation for the man?

He snarled out as heavy footsteps ascended down the aisle, people quick to scatter out of his way.

_Oh shit._

You turn to bolt. Not that there’s anyplace to go, but hes surrounding you before you even get a few steps. Hand circling the front of your throat and curling his arm to slam you back against his chest, hard and firm, his other clasps over your chest, encaged, crushing. Feeling air being squeezed from you.

“You seem to really think you have a choice dont you little one. Thats a nice dream, but here your all mine.”

A biting kiss marking your neck, and the more you wriggle, the harder he became.

“Cur-tis I’m sorry”

“I know, but I can think of better apologies then that.” He rumbled in your ear as he started marching you towards the back. “ and its ‘bout time you learn just who you belong to”

You knew, you’ve known all along, he never let you forget. His hand possesively squeezed over your breast, and you looked up at him, he refused to look back at you though.

There wasnt going to be any tenderness tonight.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Oh there would would be no gentleness.

Curtis had enough, your sass thinking you were untouchable cause you were his. Others couldn’t, but he could. He had no issue making you change your tune.

“Curtis I’m sorry”

_To late lil girl_ , he thought as he pinned you roughly between him and the train wall, yanking down your pant to your knees, using a foot to shove the rest to your ankles. “Off now” you whimpered and tried to look over your shoulder, but no. A shaking rattle left you facing the wall.

“Now!” His hand smacked hard against your ass cheek, he didn’t want to wait. You were quicker, yanking one leg out, then the other and he kicked it away, looked down at that pert little ass, one cheek already sporting a hand print red on it.

“Next time not gonna be such a smart mouth little bitch, right?” His knee shoved between your thighs and lifted till you arched on tip toes, ass pushing out into his groin and giving him room to trace your cunt with fingertips. Course you were already wet.

_Needy_ , he knew his girl.

“One of these days I’m going to fucken gag that pretty mouth of yours unless I’m stuffing it full of my cock.” He hissed in your ear as he filled you suddenly enough to cause you to cry out, the intrusion making you clench his digits to hold him still, but he dragged rough fingertips across the tender flesh.

“Maybe I should just chain you up, your just my sex toy anyways, have you always ready, waiting? Save me the fucken time having to hunt you down and drag you away.” You were starting to quiver and rotate your hips to meet him, the pain turning to pleasure. His hand around your throat squeezed, making you wheeze. That just made you wetter, more desperate. His thumb brushed over your clit, aching with that fire in your cunt.

“Oh bad girls don’t get to cum”

He bit at your cheek as his hand was yanked away, making you whine out his name “Curtis!”

A sharp snap sounded against the other cheek, clenching you cheeks and trying to close your thighs, he still firmly used his knee to keep you open to him.

“Did you earn the right to say my name, disrespectful lil girl. Fuck no.”

Stuffing his drenched fingers in your mouth, making you suck off the tangy taste of yourself. “Well that’s one way to shut you up.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Roughly he removed his fingers and whipped you around, his whole demeanor aggressive staring you down as he fitted his knee back against your cunt, sure to grind your tender bud. Now you wish you were able to shrink back from the cold blue eyes as much as you wanted more. You still ache, being so close to release.

“Curtis ple-” he snapped his fingers to tighten around your jaw, locking you from speaking.

“I already told you little girl, you gotta earn that.” Releasing you more, he gathered your shirt and over your head, discarded with your pants. Your arms go to cover your stark nakedness, so visible to any who wonder back but another no for Curtis. He pries them apart, slamming them to your side’s.

“If you want to be able to sit later, you best not hide again. Who do you belong to?”

“Always you sir” you say quickly, you ass still stun from before.

“Quick learner, to bad the lessons dont stick.”

_Maybe one of these days they will._

“Next time you will go over my knee” he promised. Hands covering your breasts, squeezing, palming, rolling the tips of your nipples tightly while pulling them stiff, tender, it was the kind of pain that you couldnt escape from, and it went from sore to anticipating the sting.

Starting to grind yourself against his knee, he smirked coldly. He lowered before you, no tender kisses placed on your aroused body, he nipped sharp teeth, pinching down your body, between the valley of your breasts, those erected sensitive pink points, wet bites popping them, around your belly button making the muscles flutter.

You but your lip, tipping your head back and closing your eyes, getting lost in the sharp sensations, feeling Curtis drive his point home. You were his, he will treat you however he sees fit.

Curtis soon reached his prize, your dripping cunt. His hands slipped between your thighs and forced them apart. Fingers digging sharply into the muscle, that would be sure to leave marks. Spreading you open, he wasted no time in burying his face into your cunt like a man starved. Flattened tongue lapping, dragging between drenched folds, a swirl of the tip of his tongue, lapping over the bud in quick precision strikes, you gasped at the spiraling he was forming, your hands moving to grab his shoulders and tried to pull away. His grip simply tightened you still.

He smirked as he ate you, the way you were wriggling over him, your whines masking you from trying to say anything, but he relented, filling your entrance instead, flicking his tongue around, tongue fucking you till you were clenching around him desperate. Adding fingers once more, drawing out all your juices, leaving you wailing for that release, and just before you reached it, he pulled back. Using his hand to wipe his face that was covered in your arousal, and the desperation in your eyes following as he moved to a stand.

“Told you little girl, I decide when you get to come.”

Your body shuddered with need now, an aching need settling low, hot. How long was he going to drag this out of you?


End file.
